


Mythical Creature Make-Up Sex

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna lures the Nargles to her bed, hoping that they'll bring with them all of the belongings they stole from her over the term.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mythical Creature Make-Up Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accioslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/gifts).



> Written on 11 April 2012 in response to [accioslash](http://accioslash.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Nargles/Luna: reckoning, belief_.

There would be a reckoning, Luna knew, for putting away her radish earrings and Butterbeer cork necklace; they would come, at least, that was her belief. She hoped that, when they did, they'd be good enough to bring with them those things that they'd thieved from her during the term.

"I'm sure they will," she said, as she removed her clothing and packed it into her school trunk with her jewellery before warding and closing it. "There, now they won't be scared off."

That task accomplished, Luna moved to her bed and opened the box she'd placed there. 

"I love mistletoe. It's so pretty." 

She hung it on a string above her bed, having packed away her wand for safe-keeping, and then stretched herself out atop the coverlet, closing her eyes.

_No matter what happens, you have to keep your eyes closed. Nargles are quite shy_ , Luna reminded herself, shivering in the chill air.

After a while, a soft hum greeted her ears. It made her nipples buzz with excitement; she was very much looking forward to the return of her things. But as the soft, silky caress of tiny, insect-like feet began to caress her body, she realised that the Nargles' touch might be responsible for her arousal. They skimmed over her skin teasingly, causing her nipples to harden yet more, even as she was going soft elsewhere.

_I wonder if they'll drink from me?_ she thought, allowing her legs to open.

A somewhat larger Nargle than the others landed on her clit, and Luna gasped. 

_He must be jumping on it_ , she thought, trying not to laugh at the Nargle's having mistaken part of her vagina as a trampoline. _Of course, it is very springy and spongy, so I suppose I can't blame_ —"Oh!"

Luna bit her lip against the pleasure radiating through her. Nargles, it seemed, had tongues, and the big one was licking her as what felt like hundreds rubbed over her breasts, belly, and thighs like a velvet cloth.

_I hope I don't scare them away by moving_.

She couldn't help but move, what with the massage of all those feet and the probing, bouncing tongue working her body. She arched her back and reached for the headboard as she spread her legs, delighted to feel the big Nargle's friends come to join him. 

_So many it's like a vibration, oh, such a lovely one, too!_

While she thought this, she struggled a bit, surprised to find she couldn't bring her hands away from the headboard. The Nargles had to be working together to keep her still.

_But I want_ —"to touch my breasts."

As soon as she left off thinking about what she wanted and spoke her wish aloud, the velvety caress of all those thoughtful Nargles fell upon her breasts, teasing her with their wingtips, feet, and proboscides—or was it really their tongues? Luna didn't know. All she knew was that a world of sensation was coiling in her nipples, belly, and vagina, coiling as if waiting to burst—

—and then it did.

"Thank you, _thank you_ , thank you!" she shouted gratefully, as orgasm washed over her.

Gasping and shuddering through it, Luna barely felt the Nargles leave her, and when she opened her eyes, they were gone.

"My things. Oh, you brought them back, too. Thank you!" she called, looking towards her window.

It was open; she hadn't left it so. Obviously, the Nargles were too shy to face her after what they'd shared.

"And they probably feel just a little guilty, don't they, for having taken my things?"

Rising shakily from her bed, Luna opened her trunk and pulled out her clothing, hoping very much that the Nargles would be back to steal from her next term.

"I did so enjoy how they made it up to me."


End file.
